Time of my life
by EndlessDreamer60
Summary: Kagome's life was a boring since the day her bestfriend InuYasha left Japan to go to America. Now InuYasha returns and also brings some enemies along.


Chapter 1 

It was another beautiful day for Kagome Higurashi. The sun was up; the wind is blowing coolly, and of course everything that ensure the same everyday. Kagome's lips let out a sad sigh and her eyes gazed heavily at the cement ground "_all I_ _want is something diverse in my life_" thought Kagome. "_All my life I've been trapped at the shrine with nothing to do. Same old thing everyday. I wake up, brush my teeth, eat my breakfast, go to school, come home, do homework, chores, then go to sleep and the same old thing happens_".

Kagome kept gazing at the ground while walking to school still thinking about her lackluster life, when suddenly Kagome bumped into something hard. She landed on her rear. She was about to say sorry when she heard a burly male voice " Watch where your going wench!" Kagome shot her head up to the person and instantaneously stood up to him. " Just who do you think you are buster" Kagome yelled right in his face making him take a step back. " Keh. Just watch your going next time stupid!" before she could say anything to him, the guy left a head of where she was going. " Ugh! The nerve of that stupid, ignorant, ugh!" but while he was walking she had noticed that he had long silver hair, and he also had a black hat on his head, she considered on what happened and who he was._" He sort of reminds me of him…nah it can't be! I'm sure he would have called me or at least written to me"_ Kagome was interrupted when she heard her watch beep and saw that it was nine o' clock. " Gasp I'm going to be late for school!"

By the time Kagome got to school it was nine o' two. She knew that her teacher was going to scold at her for being late. One thing that teachers in Tokyo High School hated was a belatedly student. Once Kagome got inside the school she ran down the hallways and stopped in front of her classroom door. She quickly opened the door and found to her revelation that her regular teacher was gone, and replaced with an eerie looking guy.

" I'm sorry I'm late sir" Kagome said breathless. The teacher did not respond but just stared at her. His eyes speculated her face, body and stopped at her legs. Kagome grew uncomfortable and shifted her weight a bit.

" Umm sensei?" his head abruptly shot back up to her face.

" I am sorry ms…"

" Higurashi, Kagome".

" Kagome is it lovely name well you may go on ahead and have a seat" he looked back at the class and started to speak.

" Hello I am your new teacher Naraku Sensei. I do not take bullshit from anybody and I give out test every Friday, you will write essays every two weeks, other than that I am a nice guy so lets all try to get along" when he said that last part he looked right at Kagome. Kagome felt a shiver dash down her spine and it scared her, she couldn't wait to go home. For some strange reason anyway.

" Finally lunch time" Kagome walked down the extensive hallway and thought about this morning again. Once more she forgot to watch where she was going and again bumped into someone. Luckily this time she did not fall back. But looked up to the person. She noticed the hat and hair. He turned around.

" InuYasha!" Kagome stared in disbelief at him, she slightly backed away.

" K-K-Kagome! Is that you" InuYasha stepped forward to her. Kagome went out of her stupor and beamed at him. Out of the blue Kagome squeezed InuYasha in a tight embrace in which he returned.

" Kagome its so good to see you girl, how you been".

" Great! How 'bout you, how was America" they let go of each other.

" It's was great but I still missed you though".

" So how come you didn't call me, write or e-mail me".

" Sorry. It's just that if I did I knew I would miss Japan too much and anyways my computer got busted. But I did e-mail once".

" Surrree…….." a small rumble was heard. Kagome's stomach.

" I think somebody's hungry".

" Hey I know in honor of us reuniting buy me some lunch".

" Same old Kagome" Kagome said nothing but smiled back. InuYasha stared down at her and found himself lost in her sapphire pools full of emotion of love, happiness, and another he couldn't quite point out. He told her he had to go back to class and meet her after school.

" Here Kags. That's my cell number. Just call me so that I can go and pick you up. I remember where you live".

" Alright"InuYasha walked the opposite out of sight by the hoard of students. Especially girls.

For some strange reason she didn't so feel alone anymore either.

Kagome stared out her classroom window looking at the Sakura tree. She particularly wasn't looking at the tree itself she was gazing out. She thought about InuYasha and their childhood together. Kagome thought about back in there childhood past how they would play at her house and InuYasha's mansion, listen and dance to music, make mischief all the time, also when she would get picked on InuYAsha would come in and protect her.

"_We were basically in separable until he left…"_ thought Kagome. She looked down to the floor and sighed a little.

"_But he's back now and that's what's important"_ Kagome returned back to reality when she heard the school bell ring loudly to her ears.

" Miss Higurashi" Kagome quickly turned around.

" Your class assignment where is it?"

" Oh my gosh! I didn't do it! I'm sorry sensei please forgive me" Kagome gave him pleading eyes. He found himself hypnotized.

" I will let you go this time, but next time…"

" Oh thank you! I promise you!" when she left Naraku sat down at his desk and smoked a cigarette.

" _That girl. There's something about her. I've never wanted anybody more in my life. I will get her" _Naraku chuckled to himself and the thought of him and Kagome having an adulterous relationship.

" _Well I've done worse"._

Kagome rushed out the hallway, changed her shoes and pedaled on her bike as quickly as she could. She finally made it home. She hastily opened the sliding door, took off her shoes, again closed the door, and ran upstairs to her room. She condemned her door and put her back against her door. Her eyes her half closed and she was breathing heavily. She got up from, her door and threw herself on top of her bed. She turned to lie on her stomach and reached for her cell phone. At the same time her free hand was in her pocket digging around for InuYasha's number.

" Yes! Found you!" Kagome quickly dialed her best friend's number and listened patiently as the phone rang.

" Hello"

" Hey Yasha"

" Hey K, so what where are we going to meet" Kagome hummed on the phone pretending to think" I know, how about Wacdonalds. Lets say in an hour".

" Sure. Alright so I'll meet you there".

" Kay! Bye" Kagome ended her conversation and went to the bathroom. After a hot shower she got dressed and when to see herself in the mirror.

Kagome had on a jean skirt, red tank top, and black high heels. She put on some of her cream. Again she checked herself in the mirror one last time before rushing out the door and to wacdonalds.


End file.
